Slumber Party fun
by LolaInk
Summary: The young Pilots of GW are having a huge slumber-fest. Treize and Une to supervise...is the world big enough for two treize fanatics??


Title: SLUMBER PARTY FUN  
Rating-Rubbishy fluff. humour.  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/ms3/gundampilot_f01  
Dedication: This is a litle Get Well gift for Mel while she is waitng to get better. I hope it wont be TOO long. i'll try not to drag it out and bore you. (as per usual.)  
Pairings: None really. apart from crushes and a few stolen kisses. (you'll see.)  
Notes: Treize and Une/Anne- 14, Zechs-9,gundam boys,Relena,Hilde and Dorothy-4, Catherine-6. Hilde is the daughter of a family freind of both the maxwells and yuy's which have known each other a very long time. Mr.Maxwell and Mr.Yuy are co-partners in a buisness! Zechs is called so because it is a nickname given to him by Treize and i can't be arsed to write Milliardo. Une is only Une when she is trying to get jiggy with Treize and all parents were made by me! I virtually OWN these people.   
Wait i do.  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Papa, Happy birthday to you!" Heero handed his father a little package wrapped up in brown paper.  
His father smiled bck at his dark haired son, "Arigato Heero. What is it?"  
"A surprise." Heero smirked back. His father reached out a hand and ruffled Heero's tousled hair.  
"I guess i deserved that." Carefully, as not to tear the paper Mr.Yuy unwrapped the present. Inside was a commando walkie talkie.  
"I have one and now so do you. so we can talk when I'm outside." Heero said seriously to his father.  
"What so I dont embarress you buy calling you in early?"  
"maybe." Heero smiled smugly. Him and his dad were so alike.  
"Heero! Get ready sweetheart, we're going over to the Maxwells!" Mrs.Yuy called from the kitchen.  
Inside his green sweater Heero shuddered.  
In the Maxwells house Duo was sitting inside his bedroom making his Action Man (with added barbie wig-brown) blow up a quadrent of 'The Cootie Girls Patrol.'  
"Heheheheh...no more cootie spreading for you 'lena...HAH!" he stopped and grinned as he heard sounds outside his door.  
"no! I don' wanna! he's gonna touch me!"   
"Heero dont be so silly. He's your friend, touching isnt so bad...i'm touching you."  
"*sigh* your a MAMA."  
"feh! Go play so Lizzie and i can talk.Mission!"  
"ninmu ryokai" (somewhat grudgingly however)  
A dejected looking Heero was pushed through the door to Duo's room. He gave his long-haired friend a deadly glare that just seemed childish and cute on his chubby face.  
"Heya Heero! i was jus' blowin' up Relena" he grinned and held up a batterd Skipper doll with pins in her eyes, "wanna join in?"  
Heero's eyes brightend and he grabbed the only Action Man with short hair.  
"kay."  
"It's my papa's Birthday today." Heero told Duo poking 'Relena' with a miniture plastic scythe.  
"I know, My mommy says were going to stay with Zechs and stink-ena at their house while they go out and party."  
Heero stiffend "stay at the PEACECRAFTS! but miri-"  
"zechs." Duo corrected him,  
"Zechs, isn't grown up enough...whos gonna look after us?"  
Duo shrugged and made his action man stomp on the dollys head  
"do you wanna go outside and melt her with a ma'nif-eye glass?"  
"magnifying glass."  
Duo stared blankley at Heero  
"okay" the little boy sighed and the two of them ran outside and over too Trowa's house.  
"You knock on da door first Heero." duo whisperd and ran behind Heero.  
It was a well known fact Duo was scared of clowns.  
Heero growled and jerked his jacket out of the boys grasp as he rang the doorbell.  
Mrs Barton arrived at the door wearing a green dress and white tights. Heero blushed a little when he saw her.She was the only mama that looked nice in spandex.  
"Hello Boys! Have you come for Trowa?" She smiled at them causing Heero to flush a little more and Duo to gulp, both nodding silently.  
"okay just hold on a sec. Mi cho! Heero and Duo are here!"  
"Ci mami." came the reply. Trowa jumped down the flight of stairs and landed gently at the bottom on his.  
His mother rolled her eyes. "Trowa! what have i told you about jumping down the stairs like that!"  
"I'll get better." He murmerd, "bye mami."  
Trowa walked out to meet his two friends.  
"Quatre." he said quietly. Heero nodded,following him around the corner as he punched Duo's arm.  
"watcha do that for!" Duo grumbled rubbing his arm.  
"you were gonna pinch me."  
"no i WAS NOT! Trowa you belive me?"  
"No." Trowa said. blinking at him.  
"Hey Trowa, are your parents going out tonight too?" Duo asked.  
"Of course."  
Quatre was sitting inside his front garden with Wu-fei when the boys came round the corner.  
"Hiya! TOWA!" Quatre waved happily and spilt sand on Wu-fei who went red and began to grind his teeth.  
"Gee sowwy 'fei...i di'nt mean too..." Quatre's bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.  
"dont worry Quatre...It's alright." Trowa patted quatre on the back.  
"Yeah!" Duo piped up, "Fei's just grumpy cos he is fat."  
"I AM NOT FAT!" Wu-fei yelled. He began digging ferociously at the sand with a spade as Duo settled down next to heero with his 'Relena' doll and magnifying glass. He raised it above the dolls head and squinted down on it, his chubby face intent as he tried to get the plastic to burn.  
Heero was looking happy as the turned up nose on the blond doll began to smoke and dribble into a skin colored mess.  
"NO!!" quatre cried, "what awe you doing to skippew!"  
"s'not skipper" Heero mumbled watching the carnege with gleeful eyes.  
"yeah,'s stink-ena" Do giggled, as a gaping hole appeared in the dolls face.  
"Weave it at home when we go tonight then. she will pound you if she sees it." Quatre nodded solemnly.  
In the house across the road Relena was thinking something along those same lines.  
"If Duo Maxwell comes inside this house i will POUND him." she screeched at her brother.  
"Like i care what a four year old thinks." He mutterd and carried on with his drawing.  
"I am four and A MONTH." she yelled,"What are you drawing any way, Milliardo?" she said grabbing at the pad of paper in his hands.  
"Nothing that you need to worry about. and my name is ZECHS!"  
"No it isn't it's Milliardo. Zechs is a stupid name Treize gave you. It's stupid just like you. Booger butt." she stuck her tongue out of her mouth.  
"Go away Relena you idiot."  
"I am not an idiot! I am a Lady." she sniffed before flouncing of to complain to their mother.  
Zechs shrugged and carried on drawing. It was a picture (typical eight year old style.) of a tall good looking boy with floppy reddy-brown hair,freckles and blue jeans holding the hands of a slightly smaller boy with long blonde hair. Zechs smiled and picked up a yellow crayon to draw the sun. A few moments later Relena barged back into his room.  
"RELENA! GET OUT! I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD COME IN!" Zechs yelled at her.  
"MILLIARDO! DON'T YELL AT YOUR SISTER!" came his mothers voice from downstairs. Relena smirked and stuck out her tongue.  
"I just came to tell you Treize is babysitting us tonight.With his GIRLFRIEND!" she said smugly.  
Zechs glared at her. "Your lying. Treize doesn't have a girlfriend. He's only fifteen." Zechs clenched his teeth hard.  
"He does. Her name is Anne.She's really pretty. And it doesnt matter how old you are. Heero's MY boyfriend."  
"No he's not he hates you." Zechs picked up a black crayon.  
"No he doesn't. when we get married you arn't coming to the wedding.HAH!" Releena blew a big rasberry and skipped outof her brothers room to find her husband to be.  
Zechs began to color the sky black.  
* * *  
Treize looked into the mirror with a look of distaste. He rubbed his nose angrily. why did it have to turn up so much? why did it have to have freckles? He looked towards his eyebrows. why did they have to have forks in them? and his HAIR! it flopped about over his face. Even when he gelled it back, three locks always seemed to hang over his face. He sighed. At least it hid his eyebrows.  
"Treize! come downstairs! your Auntie Teresa is here with Dorothy!" He heard his mother call him from the hallway.  
"Coming mother." he called back.  
As he came down the stairs His Aunt and Cousin came into sight. Poor little thing. She was a scrawny kid with big blue eyes, platin blonde hair and large black eyebrows. Treize sighed in relife that his wern't as forked as that.On a bad day the poor little girl looked like she had two pairs of eyebrows.  
"Good afternoon Aunty Teresa, Dorothy." He kissed his aunt on the cheek and smiled at Dorothy who smiled shyly back.  
"Why Treize! you get a little more handsom each time we visit." His aunt smiled, "It almost makes up for that ridiculous name. Your mother was always the wild one." His aunt nuged him with her elbow.  
"Now Teresa there is nothing wrong with the poor boys name. You'll give him a complex.I don't want a repeat of that."  
"What!" His aunt exclaimed, "Is it my fault if the boy has such a turned up nose?"  
"No, but you didn't have to tell him it would turn into a pig's snout."  
"Oh Anastacia that was years ago. He was only six!" she laughed and patted her sisters arm.  
"Now why don't we have a nice cup of tea and your boy can show my Dorothy around the neighbour hood. Gooness knows what i did to deserve such a shy child. she needs human company. she spend all day playing with toy soldiers!"  
Mrs. Kushrenada rolled her eyes at Treize. "Sweetheart please show Dorothy some of the children she will be meeting tonight? How about Relena first, the girls should enjoy each others company."  
"Yes Mother." Treize took Dorothys chubby hand in his own.  
"Up." She stated. holding her arms up into the air. Treize lifted her into his arms and settled her onto his hip.  
"Will i have to carry you all the time.?" he asked her. Dorothy nodded and smiled wickedly.  
"Yes." she grinned.  
Treize smiled and shook his head.   
When they reached the Peacecraft house Treize settled Dorothy down onto the ground. Dorothy scowled.  
"I wanted to stay up." She growled.  
"Not now." Treize told her, "I'm going to introduce you to some new friends." He rang the doorbell and waited as Mrs. Peacecraft came to the door.  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Peacecraft." Treize smiled at the blonde lady as she opend the door.  
"Oh Treize, How lovely to see you! Are you still on for tonight?" She asked him.  
"Yes Mrs. Peacecraft, But my cousin Dorothy has come round for a visit and i was wondering if Relena and Ze-I mean Milliardo would like to come out to play with her?"  
"Oh that would be darling! I'll just get them for you. would you like to come in?"  
"Oh i'm alright mrs. Peacecraft." He smiled at the blonde woman gratefully and waited as she called to Zechs and Relena.   
"How's your father dear? Is he still in Japan?"  
"No m'am, He's moved onto Germany now."  
"Well it's very nice to see that your coping well. Oh here they come." Relena and Zechs came down the stairs. Relena smiled sweetly at Treize.  
"Hello Mister Treize! How are you?" she smiled and turnt round to zechs who was scowling at his feet, tying the laces oon his sneakers.  
"I'm fiine thanks Relena. Have you met Dorothy?" Dorothy peered out from behind Treize's legs hesitantly.  
"Hi. I am Relena, But you can call me MISS Relena." Relena stuck out her hand and Dorothy shook it dubiously.  
"My name is Dorothy. JUST Dorothy. Not dottie, dozy dora or anthing like that. just Dorothy." She fixed Relena with an ice blue stare smiliing spookily.  
"Alright then, we'll be seeing you then Mrs peacecraft. Miri are you coming?" Zechs grunted and followed him out of the house.  
"Bye! Play nice you two!"  
Relena took dorothys hand and whisperd in her ear. Dorothy grinned like a cheshire cat and winked.   
"Mister Treize, can go ahead with Dorothy to Quatre's house?" she questioned him.  
"I don't know Relena..."  
"I'LL TELL MY MOMMY!" she yelled, eyes screwed up.Dorothy took one look at her, shrugged and started wailing in accompiament.  
"okay! okay! Just not too far ahead, okay?" Relena stopped wailing and smiled sweetly poking dorothy to stop her ongoing screaming.  
"Okay Mister Treize!" She grabbed hold of Dorothy's hand and the two skipped along infront of Treize and Zechs whispering and giggling, as girls do.  
"So what's up zechs? You look kinda upset." Zechs looked up from his feet to Treize's face. It made his knees weak just looking at that cute nose and floppy hair.  
"I...uh...i'm not upset...just thinking."  
"about what?"  
"Well Relena said your girlfriend was coming over tonight and-"  
"My girlfriend?" Treize looked at Zechs puzzled.  
"Yeah...Relena said her name was Anne..."  
"Oh Anne..No she's not my girlfriend...she's just a good friend.She's coming over to help tonight because I can't take care of all ten of you on my own can i?"  
"TEN!" Zechs exclaimed.  
"Yeah, there's you and Relena, Trowa and Catherine,Quatre, Heero, Duo,Wu-Fei, Dorothy and Hilde Schbeicker- Mr.Maxwell and Mr. Yuy's Buisness partners' kid."  
"Oh...But I thought they were gonna spend the weekend away? Are you gonna stay overnight?"  
Zechs' brain was making little pleasepleaseplease noises.  
"Yeah we are. All the boys and me in your room, The girls and Anne in Relena's room."  
He smiled at zechs. Zechs' heart started beating faster.  
"in...in my room? You...my room?" he stutterd.  
"Yes."  
"okay." He tried to supress the mammoth smile that was waiting to be let out.  
Relena looked back towards Treize and Zechs. She smiled smugly and turned towards Dorothy.  
"Hey Dorothy? You see my Brother over there?" she turned and pointed towards Zechs.  
"Yeah.."  
"He LOVES your cousin Treize.He wants to marry him and have babies!!" She giggled insanely as Dorothy stared wide eyed.  
"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! why!"  
Relena shrugged."I don't know. Maybe his hairs so long he thinks he is a girl now." The pair laughed behind their hands. imagining Zechs in a skirt and blouse. The Relena caught site of a Familliar braid.  
//where there is Duo there is...//  
"Come on!" She told Dorothy and ran off with her brother and Treize close in tail.  
TBC  
  
  
  
Heero suddenly sneezed. Was he getting a cold? He only sneezed if he had a cold or if he was allergic to something...and he was only allergic to...  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
Heero sneezed three times as Relena attached herself to the dark haired boys chubby leg. 


End file.
